Everthing I do, I do it for you
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Sam und Jack stranden mal wieder auf einem Planeten, aber zusammen, Folgen inbegriffen... Fluff


PRIVATE TITEL: Everything I do, I do it for you 

AUTOR: Anne 

E-MAIL: anne.schueler@gmx.de   
Kategorie: Romance   
Spoiler: O'Neill & Laira, Aphopis Rückkehr  
Staffel: 3.Staffel

Rating: PG 

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 

Anmerkungen: AHHHR! Hab gestern O'Neill & Laira gesehen! Schrecklich diese Frau, ich mag sie nicht! Da muss ich doch mal ganz schnell was ändern... Ach ja vielleicht wäre dies auch noch die passende Stelle um anzumerken, das ich keine Ahnung vom Aufbau oder Regeln der Air Force habe, also entschuldige ich mich schon mal im voraus für Fehler u.ä. 

Ich weiß der Titel ist dumm... mir ist halt kein besser eingefallen, und ausserdem mag ich Bryan Adams... lol 

Danke an Sammy die die FF für mich durchgelesen hat und mich über die Dinge informiert hat, die passieren könnten, sollte ich die FF nicht veröffentlichen! Deswegen widme ich ihr diese FF, genauso auch Isis, die immer so lange auf meine E-mails warten muss und es wahrscheinlich inzwischen schon fast aufgegeben hat! 

INHALT: Colonel O'Neill & Major Carter stranden auf einem Planeten, Folgen inbegriffen 

© Anne Schüler 2001 

Everything I do, I do it for you 

Er war seit 3 Wochen wieder auf der Basis, seit ein paar Tagen wieder im aktiven Dienst. Sie war ihm bis jetzt aus dem Weg gegangen, aber nun wusste Sam Carter das es unmöglich war sich weiter zu verstecken. Eine letzte Mission noch mit SG-1 dann würde sie General Hammond darum bitten, sie in ein anderes Team zu versetzen. Es tat ihr Leid um Daniel und Teal'c, ja eigentlich auch um den Colonel, na gut am meisten um Colonel O'Neill. Sie mochte ihn, ja noch mehr sie liebte ihn, aber immer, wenn sie an ihn dachte, sah sie ihn mit dieser Laira von Endora zusammen. Er hatte ihr sogar angeboten mit ihm zu kommen. Sam war froh das sie es abgelehnt hatte, aber trotzdem sie würde es nicht mehr aushalten mit ihm weiter zusammen zu arbeiten. Langsam schritt sie den Gang lang, er war leer, denn es war früh morgens. Sie war über Nacht in der Basis geblieben, zum einen, weil der Einsatz von SG-1 in den frühen Morgenstunden erfolgen sollte, zum anderen, weil sie noch einige Versuche mit dem Naquadareaktor durchführen wollte. Im Labor angekommen, setzte sie sich sofort über die Daten. 

„Colonel O'Neill würden sie bitte auch Major Carter Bescheid sagen, das ich SG-1 in einer Stunde im Gateraum sehen will?", General Hammond blickte noch einmal über die Schulter, bevor er den Besprechungsraum verließ. Irgendetwas war mit seinem besten Team geschehen, seit Colonel O'Neill von Endora zurück gekehrt war. Eine gewisse Distanz zwischen O'Neill und Carter. Er fragte sich was wohl geschehen sein mochte. Vielleicht würde es sich von selber lösen, ansonsten... 

Jack machte sich auf dem Weg zum Labor „seines" Majors. Auch er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Da war nicht mehr die tiefe Freundschaft und das Vertrauen wie in Zeiten vor Endora. Verdammter Planet, er war froh von dort fort zu sein, obwohl er eigentlich nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er Sam vertrauen müssen, dass wusste er. Aber die Situation war so hoffnungslos gewesen, so hoffnungslos, dass er sich schließendlich sogar mit einer Frau eingelassen hatte, die er nicht liebte. Gut sie war anziehend gewesen, aber ihr Planet war seinem eigenen gegenüber unterentwickelt gewesen. Ihm hatte Daniels Begeisterung über die Dinge gefehlt, Teal'c's Ruhe, und am allermeisten Sams wissenschaftliches Gequatsche. Sie hatte ihm insgesamt gefehlt. Es tat ihm leid, dass er sie auf Endora so ignoriert hatte, aber er hatte nicht gewusst wie er reagieren sollte. In den Monaten auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten hatte er es sich immer wieder ausgemalt was er tun würde, wenn er sie wieder sehen sollte. Sie hatte ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt, und es war ihm zum ersten mal richtig bewusst geworden, dass er diese Frau von ganzem Herzen liebte. Auf sein Klopfen antwortete niemand, also drückte er den Türgriff auch ohne Einladung einfach hinunter. Die Tür sprang auf. Seine Augen brauchten einen Augenblick sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, nur der Computerbildschirm war an, flimmerte leicht vor sich hin. An ihrem Schreibtisch saß Sam, besser gesagt sie lagt über ihren Aufzeichnungen und war eindeutig am schlafen. Jack trat einige Schritte näher. Die blonden Haare waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, und Jack unterdrückte den Impuls sie vorsichtig fortzuschieben. Mein Gott wie schön sie war. Sam murmelte im Halbschlaf irgendwas vor sich hin, von dem er allerdings nichts verstand. 

Sam erwachte als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie war wohl eingenickt, hatte geträumt. Von Jack wie schon so oft. Als sie seine Stimme hörte, dachte sie für einen kurzen Moment noch zu träumen, fing sich dann aber schnell. „Major Carter, General Hammond möchte das SG-1 in einer Stunde startet!" Sie rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich. „Vielen Dank Sir, dass sie mich geweckt haben, ich muss wohl kurz eingenickt sein." Sam stand auf, wollte den Raum verlassen, fort von ihm. Doch er hielt sie am Arm fest, drehte sie um, so das sie direkt vor ihm stand. Jack holte einmal tief Luft, er hatte soeben beschlossen, dass er es sagen würde, sagen das er sie liebte. „Noch irgendwas, Sir?", Sam fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Sam, ich wollte, ich meine ich will ihnen sagen, dass...!" Er wurde von Daniel unterbrochen der zur Tür hinein kam. „Daniel!" Sam nutze die Chance von ihm fort zu kommen, „Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?" „Nein...", Daniel war verwirrt. Er sah den wütenden Ausdruck auf Jacks und den Unergründlichen auf Sams Gesicht. „Ich wollte sie nur fragen ob sie schon mit mir frühstücken wollten, die Cafeteria hat grade die ersten Brötchen bekommen...!" Sie sah sichtlich erleichtert aus, als sie einwilligte und ihn aus dem Labor zog. Jack blieb alleine zurück. Verflucht! Daniel fand immer die passenden Augenblicke um zu störend. Er ließ sich auf Sams Drehstuhl sinken, lehnte sich zurück. Der Platz roch nach ihr, der unergründliche Geruch, den man nicht beschreiben konnte. Er lehnte sich vor, um zu sehen an was sie gearbeitet hatte. Dabei viel ihm ein Photo zwischen den Seiten auf. Es hatte einige Tränenflecken, die Ränder waren leicht ab gegriffen. Das Photo zeigte Sam und ... ihn selber in Washington. Er fragte sich warum sie es aufbewahrt hatte.. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte beschlossen Sam nicht noch einmal auf das Thema anzusprechen. Er hatte gesehen wie sie reagiert hatte... 

Er hatte sie Sam genannt. Sam grübelte über ihrem Brötchen. Immer wenn er sie beim Vornamen ansprach wollte er irgendwas wichtiges sagen. Aber sie war fort gelaufen. Sam fragte sich ernsthaft was er gewollt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er ihr sagen das er nach Endora zurück kehren wollte, um mit dieser Laira zusammen zuleben oder so etwas in der Art. Wütend biss sie in ihr Brötchen. „Alles O.K Sam?" Daniel sah sie besorgt an. Sie lächelte: „Alles O.k. Daniel." Aber er wusste das es nicht so war. 

„Chevron 7 aktiviert!" Der Ereignishorizont schoss hervor um dann in mitten des Tores zusammenzufallen. Das Wurmloch war stabilisiert. General Hammond beobachtete sein Team aus dem Kontrollraum heraus wie sie nacheinander mit erhobenen Waffen durch das Tor in eine unbekannte Welt schritten. Er machte sich Sorgen, ob alles O.K war. Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter verschwanden, jedoch bevor Dr. Jackson und Teal'c die Grenze passieren konnte, fiel das Wurmloch zusammen. Er sprang auf. 

Jack drehte sich nach seinem Team um, doch er sah nur noch Sam kommen, dann war der blaue Ereignishorizont verschwunden. „Verflucht! Carter sind sie O.k.?", er hastete zu ihr hinüber. „ Ich schon, aber ich befürchte mit dem Tor stimmt irgendwas nicht..., wo zum Teufel sind Teal'c und Daniel?" Sie blickte sich nach dem DHD um, fand es und begann die Erdkoordinaten einzutippen. Es reagierte nicht. 

General Hammond hastete in den Gateraum hinunter. Daniel stand völlig baff vor dem leeren Tor. Dann drehte er sich um, und sah Hammond die Anweisungen geben den Planeten ein weiteres mal an zu wählen. Die Winkel rasteten ein, aber nichts geschah, kein Ereignishorizont erschien. „Dr. Jackson, Teal'c in fünf Minuten in meinem Raum!" General wand sich ab und ging davon, er wollte den beiden zurückgebliebenen Mitgliedern von SG-1 seine Sorge nicht zeigen. 

Sam robbte unter dem DHD hervor, klopfte sich den Sand aus den Klamotten, und sah dann Jack in die Augen. Er sah die Sorge in ihren saphirblauen Augen, ahnte nichts gutes. „Sir, mit allem Respekt, aber ich glaube wir haben ein Problem. Das DHD ist völlig im Eimer, ich denke es hat so eine Art Kurzschluss gegeben, oder auf jedenfall irgendetwas in der Art.", sie blickte zu Boden. Jack rollte mit den Augen und sagte dann sarkastisch: „Na klasse! Ich glaube das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit..., ich meine auf Planeten stranden." Er hatte es eigentlich als Scherz gemeint, aber Sam konnte nicht lachen, dass konnte sie in letzter Zeit eh nur sehr selten, ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich leicht als sie an Endora und Laira dachte. „Und sie sind sicher das sie das nicht mehr in Gang bekommen?" ,er sah sie an. Sam seufzte: „Auf jeden Fall nicht ohne technische Hilfsmittel, und die habe ich hier nicht." Jack sah sich um, der Planet ähnelte der Erde, viele Bäume stellte er „begeistert" fest, von Menschen noch keine Spur. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Naja ich denke dann wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als uns auf die Suche nach Hilfe zu machen." 

Im Stargatecenter versuchten die Techniker immer wieder das Tor auf der anderen Seite anzuwählen. Ohne jeglichen Erfolg, das Tor blieb verschlossen. Am eigenen Stargate konnte es nicht liegen das stand fest, denn SG-2 unter Colonel Farretti konnte ohne Probleme zurück kehren. Nach 5 Stunden erklärte General Hammond Colonel Jack O'Neill und Major Samantha Carter als offiziell vermisst. 

Jack schüttelte die blonde Frau die an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Es war Abend geworden, üben den Planeten war Unverhältnis schnell die Dunkelheit herein gebrochen. „Major Carter!" Sam wachte mit einem Ruck auf, sah ihn an und wurde rot: „Oh, tut mir leid, Sir..., ich wollte nicht…" Er unterbrach sie: "Jack. Ich denke man kann das ganze hier als "off duty" sehen, denn ich denke inzwischen sollte General Hammond uns schon als vermisst erklärt haben, Sam." Ihr Name klang aus seinem Mund unheimlich schön, ganz anderes, als wenn Daniel oder Teal'c sie so nannten. Ihre Wangen färbten sich noch ein wenig mehr hin zur Farbe einer Blutorange: „O.k., Si... ich meine Jack." Er holte tief Luft. Auf einen Versuch würde er es noch ankommen lassen, die Umstände hatten sich grundliegend geändert. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, knackte ein Ast und ein Mann trat auf die kleine Lichtung. Dieser sah genauso erstaunt wie Sam und Jack auch aus. Langsam ließ Jack die Waffe wieder runter, dieser Mann sah nicht sonderlich gefährlich aus. Verdammt, wenn Daniel jetzt hier wäre, der wüsste wenigstens wie man so jemanden ansprach, wer weiß was der für eine Sprache sprach. Jedoch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, trat Sam vor: „Wir sind Forscher und kommen in friedlicher Absicht! Ich bin Sam und das ist Jack. Wir kommen von der Erde durch das Stargate." Der Mann sah sie einen Moment verblüfft an, sprach dann aber: „Halleluja! Es ist schon Generationen her, seit eine Person durch den Kreis gekommen ist! Seit gegrüßt Sam und Jack!" Er verneigte sich. Jack und Sam klappte die Kinnlade hinunter: Erstens sprach er Mittelenglisch und Halleluja? Christen! Das war erst einmal vorgekommen, allerdings schienen diese hier keine Problem mit den Go'auld zu haben, wenn seit Jahren keiner mehr das Stargate passiert hatte... „Darf ich Euch einladen mit mir zu kommen?" 

2 Wochen später 

„Stargateaktivierung von Außen!", die Stimme des Technikers schalte durch das ganze Stargatecenter. General Hammond, Daniel und Teal'c eilten in den Kontrollraum: „Irgendein Signal, Major?" „Es ist das Signal der Tok'ra, Sir." „Iris öffnen!" Jacob Carter schritt zusammen mit Matouf durch das Tor. General Hammond empfing sie unten: „Jacob! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, auch wenn die Ereignisse nicht grade erfreulich sind." „George !", Jacob Carter umarmte ihn, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst: „Immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von meiner Tochter?" „Ich denke wir sollten alles im Besprechungsraum klären." 

Sam fühlte sich denkbar unwohl in den Kleidern die sie anhatte. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie immer noch alle überzeugen können, dass Hosen praktischer waren, aber bei diesem Fest, so hatte man ihr erklärt MUSSTE sie einfach ein Kleid tragen. Sicher es war schön, weinrot und bodenlang, aber man konnte sich so schlecht darin bewegen. Sie waren von den Leuten im Dorf sehr freundlich aufgenommen worden. Sie waren wie sie schon vermutet hatte Christen, und mussten aus dem früh Mittelalter stammen, so etwa um 1200 herum. Go'auld waren wirklich nirgends, eine sehr erfreuliche Tatsache wie Sam erleichtert festgestellt hatte. Ihre Beziehung mit Jack hatte sich unmerklich wieder verändert, langsam bedingt durch die Lage, kamen sie sich wieder näher, obwohl die Dinge nie mehr so sein würden wie früher, das wusste Sam. Die Menschen von Lalibela, so hieß dieser Planet, hatten ein wenig befremdet darauf reagiert, dass sie nicht verheiratet war und noch dazu alleine mit einem Mann reiste. Am heutigen Tage sollte an irgendeinen Heiligen erinnert werden, Sam wusste nicht genau an welchen. Man kam nur äußerst langsam mit diesem Kleid vorwärts, deswegen hatte sie den Anderen gesagt sie würde nach kommen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Beiden Seiten sagte ihr, dass keiner in der nähe war. sehen. Sie raffte das Kleid bis zu den Knien hoch. SO ging es doch schon etwas besser. 

Jack blickte sich suchend um, Sam war nirgends zu sehen. Er wandte sich an Aliena, ihr Gastgeberin, Frau des Oberhauptes des Dorfes, bei denen sie noch wohnten: „Hast du Sam gesehen?" Aliena lächelte, sie hatte sehr wohl die Anziehung zwischen den Beiden bemerkt, aber sie wusste nicht warum keiner etwas tat oder sagte. „Samantha? Sie wollte nachkommen. Wenn du sie suchst solltest du in Richtung des Sees gehen, ich glaube sie wollte noch dorthin." Mit wissender Miene sah sie ihm nach, als er in der Menge verschwand. 

Sie ließ die Füße im klarem Wasser baumelt, die Gedanken Lichtjahre entfernt. Ihr Vater würde sich Sorgen machen, sie wusste nicht ob sie in jemals wiedersehen würde. Eine verstohlene Träne blinkte in ihrem Auge auf. Sam merkte wie sich jemand neben ihr nieder ließ. Es war Jack das wusste sie, ohne hin zuschauen, sie fühlte das einfach. Die Träne entglitt ihrem Augen, rollte langsam die Wange hinunter. Jack hab die Hand, wischte sie fort, ließ die Hand unter ihr Kinn gleiten, dreht das Gesicht zu ihm. Er beugte sich vor berührte sanft mit seinem Lippen die ihrigen. Ihr Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust. Ihr Verstand wollte ihn fortstoßen, aber ihr Körper spielte nicht mit. Ihre Hand glitt um seinen Nacken, zog ihn enger zu sich her. Es war ein sanfter, vorsichtiger Kuss, voller Sehnsucht und Versprechen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien der Vergangenheit anzugehören, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. Sam wurde blitzartig klar was sie getan hatte: „Ich ... es tut mir leid, Sir, ich wollte nicht, ... Laira..." Sie war vollkommen verwirrt. Jack nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Sam! Verdammt noch mal Samantha Carter hör mir doch mal zu!" Sie verstummte, sah in die tief brauen Augen, die voller Liebe waren. 

„Mit einem mittlerem Raumschiff der Tok'ra würde man bis zu diesem Planeten etwa 3 1/2 Monate brauchen." Jacob Carter zeigte an der Sternenkarte die Route die das Schiff nehmen würde. „Der Oberste Rat hat sich bereits bereit erklärt ein solches Schiff zu entsenden, allerdings ist zur Zeit keiner in der Lage für eine solch lange Zeit fort zu sein. Daher haben wir uns gedacht, das Te'alc das Schiff fliegen könnte. Das ist alles." Er nickte General Hammond zu und setzte sich wieder hin. „General Hammond, unter den gegeben Umständen bitte ich, mit Teal'c auf diesem Schiff bis zu PX 4832 reisen zu dürfen.", Daniel zeigte sich zuversichtlich, er wusste nicht ob seine Freunde noch lebten, aber sie durften nichts unversucht lassen. „Erlaubnis erteilt." 

„Samantha Carter ich habe dich geliebt von dem Augenblick an, als du durch die Tür des Besprechungsraumes kamst, habe jede für Sekunde gedankt in der ich mit dir zusammen sein durfte..." Sie unterbrach ihn, ihre Augen wiederspiegelten aber auch Hoffnung: „Und trotzdem hast du auf Endora mit dieser Frau geschlafen und sie gefragt ob sie mit dir kommen will!" „Sam, ich hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, obwohl ich weiß, das ich dir hätte vertrauen müssen. Ich hatte an diesem Abend abschied von meinem früheren Leben genommen und na ja sagen wir es so ich war ziemlich betrunken, das Zeugs was mir Laira und der Typ verabreicht hatten war stärker als ich gedacht hatte. Und ... Ich musste sie fragen ob sie mitkommen wollte, das war meine Pflicht, denke ich. Verstehst du?" Er sah sie flehend an. Sie sah ihn an: „Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir noch vertrauen kann, Jack." „Versuch es." Sam lehnte sich vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem vertrauungsvollen Kuss voller Liebe, der nicht zu enden schien. Aliena, die sie von weitem sah, lächelte. Endlich. 

Er legte den Arm um ihre Hüften und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Das lange Kleid hatte sie wieder glatt gestrichen und es umschmiegte sanft im Wind wehend ihren Körper. Sie sah verdammt gut aus, dachte Jack. Im Dorf wurde inzwischen getanzt. Sam und Jack mischten sich unter die Leute, tanzten ihren eigenen, ganz persönlichen Tanz. Als sie ihn zu einem der Tische zog, begab sich Philipp, Alienas Mann zu ihren. Er stieß mit Jack an, und fragte dann beiläufig: „Wann wollt ihr heiraten?" Sam bekam vor Schreck einen Hustenanfall, Jack verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. „Was bitte...?", Sam war absolut überrumpelt. Philipp setzte zur Erklärung an: „Laut unseren Gesetzen ist es einem Mann und einer Frau nicht erlaubt zusammen zu sein, oder zusammen zu wohnen, wenn sie nicht vor Gott in den heiligen Bund der Ehe getreten sind. Und ich nehme doch an, dass ihr zusammen leben wollt. Denn ich darf es auch nicht mehr lange zu lassen, das eine unverheiratete Frau mit einem ledigen Manne unter meinem Dache lebt." Jack zögerte, ebenso Sam. Sie zog ihn zu sich rüber: „Jack! Das geht auf keinen Fall! Es ist gegen die Regeln, wir würden vor ein Militärgericht gestellt werden." „Ich weiß, aber ich vermute wir haben gar keine andere Wahl, oder etwa doch? Sam, ich verspreche dir, wenn wir jemals wieder zurück kehren, wird alles wieder so sein wie es einmal war. Versprochen." Sam holte tief Luft und nickte. Er drückte ihre Hand. Damit war es besiegelt. 

Schon wieder ein Kleid. Aber dies war ihre Hochzeit, das musste also sein. Hochzeit wie sich das anhörte! Sie hatte sie sich immer ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Nicht mit einem anderem Mann, nur unter „etwas" anderen Umständen. Das hier war ja gewissermaßen erzwungen, und sie war sich weder über seine noch über ihre eigenen Gefühle 100 pro im Klaren. Sicher sie liebte diesen Mann von ganzen Herzen, aber was war mit ihm? „Samantha? Bist du fertig, wir müssen gleich los!" Aliena kam mit einem Bündel auf dem Arm hinein. Sam stand auf, und fuhr noch einmal schnell mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie waren länger geworden in 4 Wochen seit sie hier waren. Die ältere Dame drückte sie wieder auf den Stuhl: „Warte lass mich das machen!" Sie zog mit dem Kamm durch das blonde Haar, und fing das etwas in ihnen zu befestigen. Sam fast nach oben. „Halt still, sonst kann ich ihn nicht richtig befestigen! ... Mein Brautschleier." , setzte sie hinzu als sie Sams fragenden Blick sah. „Schon gut,", lächelte sie, und wehrte damit den Prostest der jüngeren Dame ab, „Meine Söhne sind schon aus dem Haus, und ich habe keine Tochter die ihn tragen könnte. Also bekommst du ihn." Sam stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Die alte Dame war so lieb gewesen in den letzten Wochen. Sie hatte sie ein wenig an ihre eigene Mutter erinnert. 

Jack war nervös. Er hatte das Ganze schon einmal durch gemacht, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Er war sich ganz sicher das Sam die Richtige war, ein Gefühl, das er bei Sara nicht gehabt hatte. Major Samantha Carter, Offizier der Air Force und noch dazu Astrophysikerin. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal eine Wissenschaftlerin heiraten würde. Er war sich sicher, aber er wusste nicht wie es mit Sam war, dies war schließlich eine Art Zwickmühle für sie, denn entweder sie heiratete ihn oder man würde sich anderweitig für sie auf die Suche machen. Er hoffte sie wollte ihn wirklich heiraten... 

Es war ein christlicher Planet, das heißt die Trauung wurde in der kleinen Holzkirche in mitten des Dorfes vollzogen. Sie war wirklich klein, das Dorf fand grade Platz darin, und sie war nach norwegischem Muster gebaut. Wunderschön. Ganz ehrlich: viel von der Hochzeit bekam weder Sam noch Jack mit. Nur das sie wohl zur richtigen Stelle „Ja" gesagt haben mussten, denn der Priester erklärte sei offiziell zu Mann und Frau. „Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Sie beugten sich vor und küssten sich sanft und lange. 

Die Hochzeit wurde zum Volksfest. Das Dorf war immer wieder froh aus dem gewöhnlichem Trott heraus zu kommen, und unter Anleitung von Aliena, war es unvergesslich für alle Anwesenden geworden, besonders für die beiden „Hauptpersonen". Und als hätte sie nicht schon genug getan, hatte Aliena mit ihrem Mann beschlossen, Sam und Jack ihr altes Haus zu vermachen. Es war nicht mehr ganz neu und lang am Stadtrand, aber mit ein wenig Arbeit, so versicherte Philipp würde es wieder wie neu aussehen. Als Mitternacht schon langsam in Vergessenheit geriet, zogen Sam und Jack sich dorthin zurück um ihre ganz eigene „Party" zu feiern. 

3 1/2 Monate später 

Jack arbeitete auf dem Feld, etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Dabei überdachte er die vergangenen Wochen und er wusste mit Gewissheit zu versagen, dass es die bisher schönsten seines Lebens gewesen waren. Inzwischen hatte er sich auch damit abgefunden, dieses mal wohl nicht gerettet zu werden, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, besonders schlimm fand er das nicht, er vermisste zwar Daniel, Teal'c und all die anderen, aber seine „Sammy" war ja bei ihm. Das dumpfe, aber leise Brummen nahm Jack erst nach einiger Zeit war. Er blickte nach oben und sah grade noch wie ein mittel großes Raumschiff etwa 150m entfernt landen. Der einzige Gedanke den er klar fassen konnte, war der einer Go'auld Invasion. Er winkte den zwei jungen Männern, die mit ihm zusammen das Feld bestellt hatten zu, ihm zu folgen. Das erste was ihm entgegen gehalten wurde, als er aus dem Gebüsch trat war eine erhobene Stabwaffe. Dann hörte er eine fragende Stimme: „Jack?" Und dann waren auf einmal Daniel und Teal'c bei ihm. „Du lebst!" „Wie geht's Sam?" „Wir dachten ihr wärt womöglich tot!" „Daniel!" Jack musste lachen. Der arme Mann war völlig überwältigt, er allerdings, so musste er zu geben, auch. Er war glücklich, doch im gleichem Moment begann auch sein Gehirn zu arbeiten: Wenn sie auf die Erde zurückkehren würden, würde auch seine Beziehung zu Sam wieder die alte sein. Sein ganzer Körper stäubte sich dagegen, aber er hatte es ihr versprochen, und er hatte keine Ahnung ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Auf einmal spürte er, dass die Beiden jungen Männer hinter ihm ziemlich verwirrt waren. Er drehte sich um: „Keine Angst, das sind meine Freunde. Sie sind gekommen um mich und Major Carter ab zuholen." Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, Sam wieder bei ihrem Rang anzusprechen. Die Beiden atmeten erleichtert auf, dann fragte der eine: „Aha, ... soll ich deine Frau holen?" Ohoh, hoffentlich hatte Daniel das nicht gehört... Er hatte, sagte aber nichts um erst mal abzuwarten, wie sein Freund reagieren würde. Verheiratet? Mit wem wohl? Irrte er sich, oder wurde Jack ein wenig rot. „Ähh, nein, wir holen Major Carter selber." Sam? Oh, da musste einiges geschehen sein, allerdings schien Jack nicht daran gelegen ihn darüber zu informieren. Naja sie würden sehen. 

Sam war dabei ihre Geräte durch zu gehen. Wenn sie schon auf diesem Planeten ihr restliches Leben verbringen musste, dann wollte sie wenigsten nicht untätig sein, sondern ihr Forschungsmittel ausschöpfen, bis es nicht mehr ging. Ganz ehrlich: schlecht gefiel ihr das Leben dort nicht. Sicher praktische Dinge wie warmes Wasser, Computer und ähnliches, wären eindeutig nicht schlecht, aber sie konnte mit dem Mann zusammen leben den sie liebte ohne das irgendein Offizier kam, der sie liebend gerne vor einem Militärgericht gesehen hätte. Die Vordertür wurde geöffnet, nanu er war schon so früh zu Hause? „Jack? Ist irgendwas gesch...", die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken: Neben ihrem Mann, der laut einem Versprechen von vor 3 Monaten, nun nicht mehr ihr Mann war, standen Daniel und Teal'c. Sie viel beiden um den Hals, dann wandte sie sich an Jack: „Sir, gehe ich recht in der Annahme das wir Lalibela nun verlassen?" In ihren Augen standen Trauer und Freude gleichermaßen gemischt. Jack nickte unmerklich, dann machte er sich zusammen mit Teal'c auf den Weg zu Philipp. Sam packte unterdessen mit Daniels Hilfe die wenigen Dinge ein. Er musterte das Haus heimlich. Ja hier hatten zwei Personen alleine gelebt. Daniel fragte ob Sam ihn vielleicht nun endlich in die Geschehnisse einweihen würde, aber sie fragte ihn nur wie sie nun zurück kommen würden. „Hm, die Tok'ra sagen, etwa eine Tagesreise von hier entfernt gibt es ein funktionstüchtiges Stargate. Wir werden uns dort mit einem von ihnen treffen und von dort zur Erde zurückkehren..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Sam standen die Tränen in den Augen als sie sich von ihrer mütterlichen Freundin verabschiedete, denn sie wusste die Chancen sie noch einmal wieder zu sehen verdammt gering waren. Aliena hatte die Veränderung zwischen Sam und Jack seit der Ankunft deren Freunde mit einem Stirnrunzeln beobachtet. Sie hatte selten eine solch starke Bindung wie zwischen den Beiden gesehen, und dann das! Der eine Mann, der jüngere mit der Brille auf der Nase zog sie einige Schritte zurück. „Stimmt es das die Sam und Jack verheiratet sind?" Aliena nickte und sie sah das antwortende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes den sie Daniel nannten. „Ich wusste das es eines Tages so kommen würde..." Und außerdem schuldete Janet ihm jetzt $50. 

„Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, schön sie zu sehen!" General Hammond stand vor seinen beiden Offizieren, die Beide noch ein wenig mitgenommen von den Ereignisse aussahen. Major Carter, das klang wie immer, aber doch irgendwie seltsam falsch, dachte Sam, dann wurde ihr schlecht. Ihr Gesicht wurde ein wenig blasser und sie entschuldigte sich bei General Hammond: „Sir, bitte um Erlaubnis zu gehen. Die Stargatereise ist mir nicht ganz bekommen... Ich muss wohl aus der Übung gekommen sein." Sie grinste schief. „Erlaubnis erteilt." General Hammond versuchte angestrengt den Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Colonel zu übersehen, aber ganz ehrlich, dass war eine schwierige Angelegenheit... 

„Wir erwarten sie spätestens in 24 Stunden zurück, Sg-1!" Es war die erste Mission seit der Rückkehr, und sollte eigentlich eine Routine-Erkundung werden. Die Sonde hatte Bilder von einem Planeten gesendet, auf dem ein wenig ägyptische Bedingungen herrschten, Temperatur etwa um die 35 °C, und außerdem schien es im Nord-Westen eine Siedlung zu geben. „Phuu!", Jack wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht: „das ist ja schlimmer als in der Sauna!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sich die Jacke vom Körper, der Rest des Teams folgte seinem Bespiel. Dann taumelte Sam ein wenig und sackt mehr oder weniger auf der Vorplatte des Stargates zusammen, sofort hockten ihre drei „Beschützer" um sie herum, allen voran Jack: „Sammy, alles O.K?" Dabei achtete er nicht auf die verdutzen Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen, dachte nur an einen Zettel, den er vor der Mission einem verdutztem General Hammond in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an und in ihren Augen blitzte ihre Liebe auf. Voller Wohlwollen dachte sie an den Antrag den sie General Hammond hatte zukommen lassen. Sie würde es nachher den anderen erzählen. „Ja alles O.k.! Das geht gleich wieder weg. Nun guckt nicht so: Ich weiß das! Ich hatte das in den letzten Wochen öfter..." Sie lächelte noch einmal in die Runde und stand dann wieder auf: „Seht ihr?" Jack sah sie zweifelnd an, wand sich dann aber ab. Daniel schüttelte den Kopf: die beiden waren so dumm. Ein Blinder konnte sehen was sie für einander empfanden, aber trotzdem gingen sie sich aus dem Weg, und er wusste nicht warum. Er wusste nur, dass Sam und Jack sich seit der Rückkehr von diesem Planeten verändert hatte, Jack immer schlechte Laune hatte und es Sam nicht sonderlich gut ging. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen: sie sollte doch nicht etwa...? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Daniel schüttelte den Kopf um den fixen Gedanken zu verjagen, und hastete dann seinen Teamkollegen nach, die schon langsam vorgegangen waren. 

Die mächtige Spitze der Pyramide ragte bis weit in den Himmeln, verschwand in den wenigen Wolken, die den Himmel an manchen Stellen vereinzelt sprenkelten. Der Sand hatte ihr einen leicht gelblichen Ton verliehen und eigentlich sah es ziemlich friedlich aus, wären da nicht diese von weitem metallisch glänzende Personen in Kampfanzügen mit langen Stäben in der Hand –unverkennbar auch aus der Ferne, Stabwaffen- gewesen, die andere Personen, die in eindeutig nicht in solchiger Uniform waren, vor sich her trieben. Jack drehte sich um: „O.K. Leute, ich will ja nicht pessimistisch sein, aber ich würde einfach mal so sagen, dass war nicht auf den Bildern des UVA zu sehn, nicht wahr Daniel? Carter?" Sam grinste und Daniel verdreht die Augen. Te'alc antwortete für die Beiden, irgendwie noch das Gefühl habend eine Antwort schuldig zu sein: „Das ist Korrekt, O'Neill." Jack seufzte. „Also gut, wir kehren um. Oder habt ihr Lust den Kerlen in die Hände zu fallen?" „Colonel..." „Jack wir könne doch nicht..." Sam und Daniel sprachen gleichzeitig, aber schleißendlich redete nur Ärcheologe aus: "..., wir können diese armen Leute doch nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen! Und wer weiß was sie für eine Kultur haben, also was ich sagen wolle, wir müssen auf jeden Fall noch hier bleiben!" Sam nickte zustimmend, während Te'alc wie üblich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht der Unterhaltung zusah. Wie hätte es auch anderes sein sollen. Jack gab sich geschlagen: „Aber wenn wir auch nur die geringsten Andeutungen auf einen Hinterhalt sehen sollen, sind wir weg, damit das klar ist!" Daniel nickte, und Sam grinste ihn an. Himmel dieser Frau konnte man einfach keine Bitte abschlagen! 

„Jack, ich denke das solltest du dir ansehen!", Daniel deutete auf eine Gruppe von Jaffa, die eine Person eskortierte. SG-1 lag hinter einer kleinen Verwehung knapp 50 Meter von der Pyramide entfernt. Der Angesprochene stellte sein Fernglas scharf: „Apophis? Himmel ich glaube der Verfolgt uns langsam! Naja wie es denn auch sein der Kerl sollte unbedingt mal gegen seine schlechte Haut tun...!" Daniel ignorierte ihn wie üblich und fragte stattdessen in die Runde: „Meint ihr wir können wirklich hier irgendetwas tun, ich mein, wenn Apophis hier ist, sind bestimmt auch viele von Sokars ehemaligen Jaffa hier." „Na Danny-boy Angst bekommen?" „Ich hab nur gesagt, dass es gefährlich werden könnte." „Du hast Angst vor Apophis!?" „Ich..." „Hallo?!", unterbrach Sam das „Gespräch" der Beiden, „Wenn ihr euch mal ein wenig für eure Umwelt interessieren würdet, hätte ihr schon lange mitbekommen, dass es für Diskussionen so oder so zu spät ist!" Im gleichen Moment prallte der erste Schuss einer Stabwaffe neben ihnen im Sand auf. „Oh, Sch...! Te'alc, wie viele Jaffa-Wachen hat Apophis ungefähr bei sich, wenn er unterwegs ist?" Der Jaffa neigte seinen Kopf und antwortete dann: „Im normal Fall 4, allerdings sind hier noch die, die auf die Sklaven aufpassen, und ..." Er wurde von Jack zum schweigen gebracht: „Danke Te'alc..., mit anderen Worten und etwas kürzer gesagt es sind sehr viele?!" „Das ist korrekt." 

„O.K., Leute. Wir trennen uns. Carter sie gehen mit Te'alc, Daniel kommt mit mir. In spätestens 10 Minuten versuchen wir uns am Gate zu treffen. Sollte eine Gruppe nicht kommen, geht die andere durch und besorgt Hilfe. Ist das klar?" „Jawohl, Sir!" „Na dann los...". 

Sam hörte die Schüsse immer naher bei ihnen aufschlagen, und sie hoffte nur, dass die Jaffa nicht auf Jack und Daniel verfolgten, damit diese das Tor öffnen konnten. 

Parallel zu ihnen, liefen Daniel und Jack, ungefähr 25 m entfernt. Liefen ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, mehr war es ein Voran-Staucheln, denn hier war der Boden nicht fest getreten, und als Konsequenz war der Boden rutschig und tief. Aber sie hatten den Entscheidenden Vorteil, den Sam erhofft hatte: die Jaffa Wachen verfolgten sie nicht. Am Gate angekommen, sprintete Jack zum DHD während der Wissenschaftler mit fliegenden Fingern den Transmittercode ein zu geben begann. Das Wurmloch stabilisierte sich und Daniel sprang hindurch, wogegen Jack auf der Gegenseite ausharrte und auf Sam und Te'alc wartete. Was er nicht sah, war das sich von hinten eine Gruppe Jaffa annäherte, und mitten unter ihnen Apophis. Jener hob grade die Hand mit der Spange daran, und wollte sich zum ‚Schlag' bereit machen. Eine Salve Kugeleinschläge an seinem Schutzschild hielt ihn jedoch einen Moment davon ab. Grade genug für Te'alc, Jack und Sam, die immer noch ihr Gewehr bereit hielt, durch das Tor zu springen. „Schließt die Iris!!" Kurz danach waren einige dumpfe Platscher an der anderen Seite zu hören. 

„Gut gemacht, SG-1.", General Hammond schloss die Besprechung: „Dr. Jackson könnte ich sie vielleicht noch einen Moment in meinen Büro sprechen?" Daniel dreht sich noch einmal zu seinen Teamkollegen um, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dann seinem Vorgesetzten. 

Sam hastete aus dem Raum. Ihr war verdammt übel, aber sie war nicht darauf bedacht es den anderen nicht zeigen, würden sie doch womöglich darauf bestehen, dass sie einige Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen sollte. Und das wollte sie nicht, sie wollte wenigsten noch ihre letzten Tage im Stargateprogramm auf irgendwelchen Planteten verbringen. Es tat ihr ein wenig leid alles hier verlassen zu müssen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht weiter mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, es aber nicht durfte, im gleichen Team arbeiten. Diese erzwungene Distanz fraß sie auf und sie wusste eines Tages würde sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen können, ja und dann würden sei beide vor dem Militärgericht landen. 

„Dr. Jackson würden sie mir bitte sagen was mit den Mitgliedern von SG-1 geschehen ist!" General Hammond klang seltsam beherrscht. „Wenn man mal davon absieht das wir grade einer Go'auld Attacke entkommen sind... nichts." Der ältere Mann schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch: „Dr. Daniel Jackson! Ich halte hier," er fuchtelte mit ein paar Blatt Papier vor der Nase des Ärchologens herum, „die Kündigung von Colonel O'Neill und hier das Versetzungsgesuch zurück ins Pentagon von Major Carter in der Hand, und sie wollen mir erzählen es sei nichts geschehen?!?" Oh! DAMIT hatte Daniel irgendwie dann doch nicht so ganz gerechnet. Mit allem, aber nicht damit das die Beiden „weglaufen" würden. Und er wettete, dass keiner mit dem anderen darüber gesprochen hatte. „Ähh, also... Naja...!" „Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich jetzt endlich in die Geschehnisse einweihen würden, Dr. Jackson!" Daniel seufzte. Es brachte nichts um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, er hoffte nur das General Hammond nicht allzu heftig reagieren würden. „Also das ganze ist so..." 

Puhh! Sam lehnte sich an die Wand und genoss die angenehme Kühle, die von ihr ausging. Langsam rutschte sie auf den Boden. Sie wusste was los war, sie alleine, kein anderer, aber sie überlegte ob sie nicht langsam zu Janet gehen sollte um sie um „Hilfe" zu bitten. Helfen konnte ihr sowie so keiner, denn sie war nicht krank. Aber vielleicht sollte sie es lieber keinem erzählen, es könnte womöglich ziemlich übel ausgehen. Für sie und für Jack, aber an sich hatte er eindeutig ein Recht darauf es zu wissen und eigentlich wollte sie auch das er es so schnell wie möglich wusste..., Sam wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte. Als sie Schritte hörte, sprang sie mehr oder weniger auf die Füße nur um gleich wieder zu taumeln. Die weiße Wand flimmerte vor ihren Augen und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen. Sie merkte nicht wie zwei starke Arme sie auffingen. 

Jack hatte sich auf die Suche nach Sam gemacht. Zum einen weil er sich Sorgen machte und zweitens weil er im Eifer des Gefechts nicht dazu gekommen war ihr von seiner Kündigung zu erzählen. Er kam grade noch rechtzeitig um sie auf zu fangen. In seinen Armen trug er sie in sein Quartier, verwarf den Gedanken an die Krankenstation wieder relativ schnell, als seine Frau sich wieder regte. Trotz ihres Protestes legte er sie auf sein Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante um zu verhindern, dass Sam wieder aufstand, denn das würde er nicht zu lassen. Nicht bevor sie ihm gesagt hatte was los war. Langsam, dabei versucht ihre Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen, richtete sich die junge Frau auf, bis die neben ihm saß. „Danke, Jack. Mir muss wohl ein wenig schwindelig geworden sein." Seine Augen weiteten sich fassungslos: „Ein bisschen schwindelig? Samantha Carter! Du bist das zweite mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden vor meinen Augen zusammen gebrochen und willst mir erzählen, dir sei nur ein ‚bisschen' schwindelig geworden? Willst du mir nicht langsam sagen was los ist?" Die Tränen traten in ihre Augen, sie wollte es ihm so gerne sagen und doch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Als er sah, dass so nicht aus ihr heraus zu bekommen war, zog er sie auf seinen Schoße, dreht mit der Hand ihr Gesicht zu seinem und küsste sie zärtlich. Ihre Arme glitten um seinen Körper, und sie verloren die Kontrolle, kippten auf das Bett zurück. In dem Moment in dem sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten sagte er leise: „Ich liebe dich, Sam!" Sie zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich hinüber und murmelte in sein Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch, Jack!" Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. „Und darf ich jetzt erfahren was mit dir los ist?" Sam holte einmal tief Luft und sah im in die Augen: „Ich bin schwanger." Gut jetzt war es gesagt. War nur noch die Frage wie er reagieren würde. 

General Hammond lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah dann wieder auf de Mann der ihm gegenüber saß: „Also wenn ich das noch mal zusammenfassen darf: Sie behaupten das meine zwei besten Offiziere a. verheiratet sind und b. sie keinem etwas gesagt haben?!" Daniel nickte, dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein: „Ach ja und ehe ich es vergesse: Ich glaube Major Carter ist schwanger..." Schluck. „Und sie sind sich ganz sicher, dass das alles stimmt?!" General Hammond war ernsthaft besorgt, denn er kannte Jack und Sam schon lange genug, dass sie ihre Vorhaben durch ziehen würden, ohne Rücksicht auf die Folgen für SG-1, sein bestes Team, das –wenn er nicht irgendetwas unternehmen würde- bald auf die Hälfte seiner Mitglieder reduziert sein würde. Daniel nickte. General Hammond seufzte erneut: „Naja,, ich denke dann hätten wir jetzt anscheinend ein Problem zu lösen, nicht war?" Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, er wunderte sich warum das so lange gedauert hatte. Er persönlich hatte damit irgendwie schon nach dem ersten Treffen der beiden gerechnet, und das war nun ja schon ein wenig her. Und von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus gesehen, hatten die Beiden sich sogar einen günstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Einen sehr günstigen um genau zu sein, denn auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen neben den zwei Kündigungen noch zwei andere Befehle mit denen man unter Umständen die Regeln der Air Force einmal umgehen könnte! In seinem Kopf reifte ein Plan, jetzt musste er nur noch Daniel einweihen. 

Er sah sie einen Moment lang erstaunt an, sagte aber dann: „Oh! Schön ich wollte schon immer noch mal Vater werden!" Dann küsste Jack seine Frau wieder von ganzem Herzen. Als er sie auf Grunde von Luftmangels wieder los lies, flüsterte Sam leise: „Und du hast auch keinerlei Bedenken, wegen den Regeln, Militärgericht und so? Ich mein ja nur..." Jack grinste sie an und sagte dann: "Ich hab noch nie viel von Regeln gehalten!" Sie kicherte, und zog ihn danach wieder an sich. 

Etwas sehr viel später, immer noch in Jacks Quartier. 

Jack half ihr in ihre Jacke, während sie kicherte. „Hey, was gibt's da zu lachen?" „Ich hab mir nur grade Daniels und Teal'cs Gesicht vorgestellt, wenn wir es ihnen erzählen!" Nun musste auch er lachen, die Vorstellung war einfach zu köstlich: „Ich hab da noch so eine Idee wie wir sie noch mehr schocken könne: Heiratest du mich noch einmal, diesmal hier auf der Erde?" Sie antwortete mir einen Kuss. „Das darf ich also als ein Ja interpretieren, ja?" Dann küssten sie wieder. Und zwar so gründlich, dass sie das Klopfen an der Tür überhörten, und auch dass sie geöffnet wurde, drang nicht in ihre Dimension vor. Daniel räusperte sich vernehmlich: "Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber gibt es irgendwas zu feiern was ich nicht mitbekommen habe?" Jack grinste ihn an: „Sicher doch, Danny-boy, sicher doch: Sam hatte grade zugestimmt mich zu heiraten!" Daniel verzog das Gesicht gespielt enttäuscht: „Ach so, ich dachte es gäbe was neues... Komm schon Jack wir beide wissen, das ihr es bereits seit!" Dann drehte er sich um, und lies seine beiden Freunde mit offenen Mund stehen, jetzt grinste er: es tat gut Jack auch mal sprachlos zu sehen. „Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse und weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen war: General Hammond will euch in seinem Büro sehen!" Sam und Jack sahen sich gequält an: ein wenig mehr Zeit bevor sie Hammond beichten würden, hatten sie sich schon gewünscht. „Na dann los in die Hölle des Löwen!" 

„Sie wissen, dass man sie deswegen vor ein Militärgericht stellen kann.", General Hammond sah seine beiden Offiziere an, die dicht beieinander vor ihr saßen. Es war Jack der antwortete: „Jawohl, Sir, obwohl mit allem nötigen Respekt gesagt, ich denke nicht dass das nötig ist ..." Damit spielte er auf seine Kündigung an. Sam sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ach ja, gut das sie das Erwähnen Colonel, das war ja auch der Hauptgrund weswegen ich sie kommen lasse hatte." Er reichte den beiden jeweils ihre Kündigung wieder hinüber. Auf ihnen prangte unten ein roter Stempel „nicht genehmigt". Sam protestierte: „Sir! Das können sie nicht tun!" „Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie auf Grunde des zuvor genannten Vorfalles kündigten?!" Die beiden nickten. General Hammond räusperte sich, konnte dann aber da triumphierende Lächeln nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht verbannen: „Nun wenn das so ist, dann gibt es da vielleicht noch einen anderen Weg..." 

Sam sah ihn erstaunt an: „Und das geht?" „Soweit ich das überblicken kann ja und außerdem hat der Präsident sich mit dieser Methode einverstanden erklärt." Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass er sogar froh ist die Sache so glimpflich und ohne Verluste lösen zu können!, dachte er weiter. Nun hackte auch noch mal Jack nach: „Wir sollen also beide befördert werden?" General Hammond nickte: „Ja, eigentlich hatte wir vor, das beides gleichzeitig ablaufen zu lassen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen, würden wir es aber um mein paar Wochen auseinander ziehen. Was dann wiederum bedeuten würden, dass sie und Major Carter dann für kurze Zeit auf der gleichen Rangebene währen. Einziger Nachteil dabei wäre vielleicht, dass sie noch einmal in dieser Zeit heiraten müssten." Sein lächeln wiederspiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der beiden Personen vor ihm. „Wissen sie General, ich denke unter diesem Umständen, werden wir das wohl auch noch verkraften können!", war Jacks einziger Kommentar, und als sie den Raum verließen, sagte Sam einfach nur schlicht: „Danke" und drückte damit von ganzen Herzen ihre Dankbarkeit aus. Vor der Tür zog Jack sie an sich und küsste sie. „Jack, wir sind im Dienst!" „Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Kuss, die Moral der Basis zerstören wird!" 

Die Zeremonie die zwei Wochen später auf der Spitze des Berges stattfand war schlicht. Sam war am Tag vorher in den Stand eines Colonel erhoben worden, während Jacks Beförderung direkt im Anschluss an die Hochzeit in Kraft treten würde. Jacob Carter war von den Tok'ra gekommen, und außer ihm nahmen nur noch General Hammond, Te'alc, Cassandra, Daniel und Janet teil, wobei letzlichere als Trauzeugen fungierten. 

Am Abend kurz bevor alle wieder aufbrachen grinste Daniel die frisch Verheiratenden an und sagte: „Ich glaube wohl, ich kann von Glück reden, dass ICH euch nicht bei eurem Rang anreden muss... mir tun jetzt schon die armen Leute leid, die Sam mit Jack verwechseln und so...!" Das war zwar als Scherz gemeint, hatte aber durchaus einen wahren Kern, denn mit dem heutigen Tage hatte die Basis sowohl einen Colonel O'Neill „verloren" als auch einen „dazu gewonnen". SG-1 würde in seiner alten Form bestehen bleiben, solange Colonel und General O'Neill Privates von Pflicht trennen konnten. Deswegen verzichteten Jack und Sam auch erst einmal –vorläufig- auf Flitterwochen, weil SG-1 schon so lange Zeit kaum im Einsatz gewesen war. Sam hatte sich beharrlich geweigert für die Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft „on world" zu bleiben, und Janet hatte hinter ihr gestanden, von medizinischer Sicht gab es keine Einwände, das hatte zum Schluss sogar Jack einsehen müssen. Allerdings würden sie ab dem dritten Trimester nur noch auf jene Planeten reisen, die schon mal von einem SG-Team bereist worden waren, um eine Frühgeburt oder ähnliche Komplikationen zu verhindern. 

Dr. Janet Fraiser verstrich die geleeartige Masse auf Sam's schon leicht gewölbten Bauch. Es war die erste Sonographie, und Jack und Daniel standen neben ihr. Letzlicher hatte darauf bestanden, das er auch ein Recht darauf hatte zu gucken, weil SG-1 doch auch seine Familie war. Sie fuhr ein wenig suchend mit dem Scanner auf dem Bauch herum. „Komm schon Kleines, willst du uns nicht sehen?" Jack drückte Sams Hand als er das kleine Wunder, das sich allerdings nur von hinten zeigte, auf dem Bildschirm erblickte, ihre Augen glänzten feucht. Janet fuhr ein wenig hin und her: „Das Herz scheint in Ordnung zu sein,... das Rückrad auch..." Sie wollte den Scanner schon fast abschalten, als ihr plötzlich noch etwas einfiel: „Wollt ihr das Geschlecht wissen?" Sam blickte schnell zu Jack und antwortete dann: „Das geht?" „Sicher, vorrausgesetzt dieses kleine Wesen würde sich umdrehen... Na los komm schon, deine Mommy und dein Daddy wollen dich sehen!" Jack spürte den Handdruck seiner Frau als sie ihr Kind sich bewegen sah. Als sich das Baby bedingt durch den leichten Druck den Janets Hand ausübte zur Seite bewegten, schnappten alle Anwesenden nach Luft. „Oh, mein Gott..." „Sam holte tief Luft: „Janet ist es das was ich sehe?" Die Angesprochene grinste breit: „Yep, das ist definitiv ein zweites Baby! Sieht ganz so aus wenn ihr Zwillinge bekommen würdet! Sam kannst du nicht einmal irgendwas ‚Simples' machen?" Seelenruhig untersuchte sie nun auch Wirbelsäule, Herzschlag und die anderen Vitalfunktionen von Baby#2, während ihr drei Personen fassungslos zusahen. Sam meldete sich zuerst wieder zu Wort: „Janet... zwei Babys?!" „Mmhm, willst du das ich gucke ob noch eins da ist?" Kaum hatte sie, dies gesagt, wünschte sie sich schon einen Fotoapparat in der Hand zu haben! Jacks Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu köstlich. Der Doctor lachte: „Schon gut war nur ein Scherz... wollte ihr immer noch das Geschlecht wissen?" Immer noch völlig Baff schüttelte Sam den Kopf, ein bisschen ‚Überraschung' wäre vielleicht doch nicht schlecht... 

Als Sam den Namen des Planeten auf dem Zettel vor ihr las, musste sie erst einmal tief durchatmen, und sie legte eine Hand auf ihren nunmehr ziemlich großen Bauch. Sofort sah Jack sie besorgt von der Seite an, aber sie hob nur abwehrend ihre Hand - den Zwillingen ging es gut – aber ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht hatte grade einen kleinen Schock abbekommen. General Hammond hatte sie dazu abgeordert nach P5C-768 oder mit anderen Worten auch Endora genannt zu gehen, eine harmlose Mission, ihrem Zustand nun mehr angemessen, den schließlich waren es bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin nur noch knapp 4 Wochen. Trotzdem wollte Sam nicht DORT hin gehen, denn obwohl sie wusste das sie ihrem Mann in allen Dingen vertrauen konnte, hatte sie Angst vor der Begegnung mit Laira. Sie zitterte innerlich vor dieser Begegnung, aber von irgendwo in ihrem Gehirn meldete sich die kleine Stimme, die ihr sagte das sie sich ihrer Angst stellen musste. Na gut, wenn das so war, würde sie da schon heil durch kommen. Irgendeine dumme Alienfrau konnte ihr doch keine Angst einjagen! 

Grinsend sah Daniel zu Sam hinüber die sich abmühte, etwas an Fred zu befestigen, wobei ihr Bauch sie nicht ganz unwesentlich behinderte. Diese Frau war einfach zu Stolz um, um Hilfe zu bitten. Er machte einen Schritt zu ihr rüber und lies den Hacken einrasten. Sie seufzte: "Danke Daniel." „Und wie fühlst du dich?" Sam lächelte schief: „Also abgesehen, das ich meine Füße seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen habe und mein Rücken mich umbringt..., doch es geht mir soweit ganz gut." „Ich hatte eigentlich mehr im Bezug auf Endora gemeint." Sie verdreht die Augen: „Sollte irgendwas sein, Daniel?" Uhuh, anscheint wollte sie nicht drauf angesprochen werden! „Ich mein ja nur..." 

SG-1 war zum Abmarsch bereit, alles Notwendige war eingepackt, denn sie planten für 2-3 Tage dort zu bleiben, je nach dem was die Situation erfordern würde. Das Wurmloch war bereits stabilisiert, als Jack noch einmal von General Hammond zurück gerufen wurde. Gleich drauf kam er wieder in den Gateraum: „Ich hab hier noch eine dringende Sache zu erledigen! Geht schon mal vor ich komm in na ja sagen wir ... 1-2 Stunden nach, ja?" Sein Team nickte, und nach einem schnellen Kuss verschwand Sam in die Galaxie, dicht gefolgt von Te'alc. Jack hielt Daniel am Ärmel fest: „Pass gut auf Sam auf, weil ich es jetzt nicht kann!" Das Wurmloch schloss sich hinter Daniel und Jack verließ seufzend den Raum. Manchmal war es einfach kein Vorteil von so hohem Rang zu sein! 

Endora hatte sich nicht verändert, nur waren die tiefen Krater inzwischen alle mit einer grünen Schicht überzogen und nichts wies mehr auf das folgenschwere Naturspektakel des letzten Jahres hin. Sam schaltete ihr Funkgerät an, und versuchte einen der Mitglieder von SG-12 zu erreichen, die seit ein paar Wochen auf Endora verweilten, um dort den Naquada Abbau zu überwachen. „Hallo?", meldete sich eine Stimme. „Major Roberts? Hier ist Colonel O'Neill. Wo sind sie?" „Wir sind in einem Dorf, ungefähr eine Stunde vom Stargate entfernt. Sollen wir kommen, Sir?" Sam überlegte kurz, und stimmte dann zu, und wandte sich zu Daniel und Te'alc: „O.k. Jungs, machst' s euch bequem, das wird wohl noch einen Moment dauern." Sie selber ließ sich auf einen Stein sinken, und lehnte sich and den Baum dahinter. Ihr Rücken würde sie heute noch umbringen! 

1 1/2 Stunden später 

Das Geräusch von Hufen auf trockenem Waldboden war zu hören: Endoras neuste Errungenschaft waren ein paar gezähmte Pferde. Sam deutete Te'alc die Stabwaffe wieder runter zunehmen, es war kaum zu vermuteten das die Menschen nicht in friedlicher Absicht kamen. Sie selber hoffe, dass Laira aus irgendwelchen Gründen beschlossen haben könnte zu Hause zu bleiben, eine Hoffnung die sich zu ihrem Bedauern nicht bewahrheiten sollte, denn fast ganze Dorf hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht. Es kam nicht oft vor das jemand ihren Planeten besuchte. Daniel wurde sofort von dem Historiker des Team belagert; Te'alc stand wie üblich am Rande und beobachtete das Geschehen mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck. Sam selbst machte sich auf die Suche nach Major Roberts, welchen sie nach einiger Zeit auch in Mitten des Gewühles fand. Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete sie ihm mit ihr zu kommen, denn die Enge bekam ihr so gut. 

Daniel spürte wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und er drehte sich umgehend um. Vor ihm stand Laira. Fragend sah sie ich an, und sprach dann fast vorwurfsvoll ihre Frage aus: „Wo ist Colonel O'Neill?" Ohne nachzudenken antwortete er: „Na da drüben." Mit der Hand deutete er auf Sam. „Ich weiß, DORT steht Major Carter, aber ich habe gefragt wo Colonel O'Neill ist...!?!" Ujuju wo war er da jetzt wieder reingeraten. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht hätte man Laira etwas ‚sanfter' an die Tatsachen gewöhnen sollen, das Sam und Jack nun mehr seit über einem Jahr verheiratet waren. „Ähm, nun ja das ist so" Er wurde vom Rumoren des Stargates unterbrochen. 

Jack deutet den 2 Mitgliedern von SG-12, die mit erhobenen Waffen am Tor standen, diese runterzunehmen, und scannte mit den Augen die Umgebung. Himmel, das halbe Dorf schien dort zu sein. Seine Augen fanden Te'alc und einen Moment später Daniel, der anscheinend versuchte einer Person etwas zu erklären, aber nicht Sam. Er runzelte sie Stirn und macht sich auf den Weg zu Daniel. 

Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, aber sie ihn sehr wohl. Etwas abseits stand Sam zusammen mit Major Roberts und fragte sich warum ihr Mann zuerst zu Daniel ging, anstelle hier zu kommen, war dies doch ebenso gut sein Job, als auch ihrer. Und nebenbei gesagt wäre sie ihm auch verdammt dankbar gewesen, wenn er sie abgelöst hatte, denn sie brauche unbedingt einen Moment Pause vom Stehen. In dem Moment drehte sich die Frau, die sich mit Daniel unterhalten hatte um: Laira. Laira, die jetzt die Hände hob und auf Jack zu ging. Das dieser irgendetwas zu ihr sagte, was einen ziemlich verstörten Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht rief, sah Sam nicht mehr, denn ihr ganzer Körper zuckte im Schmerz zusammen, gleich drauf lief ihr Wasser an den Beinen herunter. Oh for crying out loud, fluchte sie innerlich, und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Stimme von Major Roberts, die ziemlich besorgt klang: „Colonel O'Neill?! Alles O.K.?" Zwischen den Zähnen presste Sam hervor: „Verdammt noch mal nein. Würden sie bitte meinen Mann herholen?" Dann sank sie Boden, und versuchte sich so einigermaßen bequem hinzusetzten, während der besorgte Leiter von SG-12 zu Jack hinüber hastete. 

Der war grade schwer damit beschäftigt, der Frau vor ihm zu erklären, das er nichts von ihr wollte, und das er seit nunmehr über einem Jahr glücklich verheiratet war. „General O'Neill, Sir!" Major Roberts stand neben ihm. „Verdammt noch mal Major! Sie sehen doch das ich mich unterhalte." „Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber ihrer Frau geht es nicht gut!" Sofort änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck: „Meine Frau? Wo...?!" Er rannte Major Roberts ausgestecktem Arm nach, Daniel dicht hinter ihm. 

Sie saß immer noch auf dem Boden, und er sank sofort neben ihr auf die Knie: „Sam, oh mein Gott, Sammy... Was ist los?" Sam versuchte ihn anzulächeln, was ihr aber gründlich misslang, was sich ihr Körper erneut zusammen zog. Als es vorüber war, richtete sie sich auf: „Könnten wir vielleicht bitte zur Basis zurückkehren?" „Warum?!" „Verdammt weil grade meine Wehen eingesetzt haben *Idiot*!" Gleich drauf tat ihr Leid was sie gesagt hatte, aber Jack hatte ihr sowie nicht weiter zugehört, sonder Daniel dazu angewiesen das Gate zu öffnen. Kurz drauf spürte sie wie eine Hand um ihre Schultern und der andere unter ihre Kniekehle fasste und sie in die Luft hob. Auf diese Art und Weise passierten sie die Reise quer durch das Universum. 

„AHRG!", Sam hatte mit der nächsten Wehe zu kämpfen. Janet wandte sich an sie: „Hast du gemessen in welchen Abständen sie kommen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wurde aber fast im gleichen Moment von der nächsten erfasst. Janet lächelte schief: „O.K. damit sei dies wohl geklärt... noch nicht mal eine Minute. Und der Muttermund ist auch vollständig geöffnet. Sam. Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt möchte ich, dass du presst!" 

„Warum dauert das, denn so lange?" Daniel lief nervös vor der Krankenstation auf und ab. Te'alc der neben General Hammond saß, runzelte die Stirn: „Das verstehe ich nicht, Daniel Jackson. Warum sind alle so nervös?" „Te'alc Sam bekommt grade Zwillinge." „Auf Chulak ist niemand nervös, wenn ein Kind geboren wird." Nun mischte sich George Hammond ein: „Wissen sie Te'alc, dass ist so..." Er wurde von einem Schrei in der Krankenstation unterbrochen. 

Janet gab Jack das Neugeborene in den Arm. Voller Freude beugte Sam sich vor: „Und was ist es?" „Das ist ein Baby, Liebling!" „Idiot! Ich mein das Geschlecht!" Jack wollte grade das Tuch anheben als Sam ihn wieder unterbrach: „Uhm! Ich glaub es geht wieder los! Jack würdest du mir bitte deine Hand geben?" Der Angesprochene reichte das Baby an die wartende Krankenschwester weiter und sah auf seine Hand herunter, auf der sich die dunklen Rillen von Sams Fingernägeln zeigten. Na gut dieses Mal würde eben die andere Hand dran sein! Eine halbe Stunde darauf erblickte auch das zweite Baby des Tages das Licht des SGC. 

„Und?" Daniel sprang Janet förmlich entgegen. Sie lächelte: „Alle glatt gelaufen. Zwei Mädchen." Cassandra zupfte ihre Mutter am Ärmel: „Dürfen wir zu ihnen Mom?" „Cass! Was macht du denn hier?" Daniel's Gesicht nahm eine tief rote Färbung ein: „Uhm, ich schätzte das ist wohl meine Schuld, ich hab gedacht sie gehört doch auch zur Familie und da hab ich..." Die Ärztin schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf, erlaubte der kleinen Truppe aber zu den Neugeborenen und deren Eltern vorzudringen. 

Jack, der genau wie Sam eins der Mädchen im Arm hielt, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie tief und innig. Im Hintergrund räusperte sich Daniel: „Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber... wir wollen sie auch mal sehn!" Noch während er sprach war Cassandra zu Sam ans Bett getreten und sah sich das kleine Wesen an, das sie mit großen blauen Augen ansah. Jack legte Sam die kleine Schwester mit den Haselnuss braunen Augen in den anderen Arm. Beiden hatten einen hellblonden Haarschopf! Cassandra war verzückt: „Oh Sam, die sind ja total süß!" Daniel nickte in Zustimmung, während Te'alc seinen Kopf neigte und so den Zwillingen seine ‚Anerkennung' zollte. General Hammond fand als erster wieder ‚richtig' die Sprache wieder: „Gratulation Sam, Gratulation Jack." Er duzte die Beiden, wie auch sie es schon einen Augenblick taten, wenn sie außer Dienst waren. „Haben die beiden auch schon Namen?" „Sicher", Jack nickte Stolz und verkündigte dann, mit einem Seitenblick auf Sam, die ihm zunickte: „Darf ich Euch Auriane Claire und Arianna Janet O'Neill vorstellen?! Und Auriane Claire & Arianna Janet, das sind Onkel Daniel, Tante Janet, Onkel Te'alc und Grandpa George!" Die beiden sahen ihn nur mit großen Augen an und es sah aus als bewegten sie ihre Köpfe in Zustimmung. „Seht ihr! Sie sind schon genau so schlau wie ihre Mutter!" Das entlockte allen ein Lächeln und Janet beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war nun Mutter und Kindern ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen: „Los raus hier!" Im hinausgehen sah Cassandra ihre Mutter fragend an: „Mom, können wie auch ein Baby haben?!" Janet Fraiser wurde rot, und warf einen Seitenblick auf Daniel der ihr den Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte. „Ich denke, darüber ließt sich vielleicht in näherer Zukunft einmal reden, Schätzchen..." 

Sam sah ihnen nach, und blickte danach ihren Mann an: „Was meinst du wie lange läuft da schon was zwischen ihnen?" „Weiß nicht, aber Space-Monkey wird sich bestimmt in nächster Zeit verplappern." Sam lachte, und Jack stimmt in ihr Lachen ein. Dann wurde er wieder Ernst: „Danke" „Wofür?" Er nahm ihre Hand in die Seine: „Für die Zwillinge, und dafür das du mir die Chance gegeben hast noch einmal Vater zu sein." Sam lächelte ihn an, und zog ihn dann zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen. 

„Ich liebe dich, Colonel Doctor Samantha O'Neill!" 

„Und ich liebe dich General Jack O'Neill" 

ENDE FIN END 

So ich hoffe es hat euch so einiger Maßen gefallen! Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie erleichtert ich bin, dass ich endlich fertig bin!!! Hab ja auch nur 4 Monate gebraucht... *lol* hab damit angefangen als „O'Neill und Laira" im Fernsehn lief... *g* könnt euch die Zeitspanne ja selbst ausrechen... 

©Anne Schüler April 2001 


End file.
